Pilot Sky
Pilot Sky is a Changeling, disguised as his old Bat Pony self, and the owner of SkyTech Shipping, and the Chief Constable of Ponyvale. He is seen as a blind bat pony with a mechanical hoof, and a positive aura around him. Personality He is often seen with a major smile, and with a great mood. Being a pony who have had several life-changing accidents, is he showing strength as he does not let these things bring him down. He will gladly help others, and is often selfless. When someone might suggest that he might be a changeling, will he often try to side-track the conversation to keep them from learning the truth. There are things that will bring him to his limit though. Depending on what, will he either get really angry, worried or sad. History Early Life Very Little is known of Pilot's origin, and why he became a changeling. Pilot grew up on Mrs. Goldhearts orphanage in the more wealthy area of Canterlot. Here he lived, studied and was taught proper manners and so on, learning to smile even in the darkest times, and always treat others wit respect, no matter what race or gender. He liked exploring, and was often out in the forest outside Canterlot. This usually went well, but one day when he was 11, did it almost go wrong. He slipped and fell into a ravine, a sharp rock piercing his chest. He was found just minutes later by a by-passing pony, Nurse Medkit, who had seen him fall, and was treated for the damage, and recovered with only minor permanent pains, occasionally. This pony later adopted him. School He first studied at a school in Canterlot, before he was adopted and moved out to Ponyvale, taking the next few years there. He had a break from school when he was 16, before he went back to Canterlot to study 2 years at the Canterlot University of Aviation to become an airship builder. Constables Before he went back to Canterlot did he apply at the local constabulary to help out keeping the locals safe. He worked there for a year, Helping out at keeping the law and order, while earning enough to continue his education. Airship Incident He was 19 when he built his first proper airship. He had chosen to challenge all existing ships, and had therefore made a prototype crystal boiler. It did not work as planned. The energy output from the crystals overloaded the boiler, and even before the safety valve got to blow was it too late. The boiler exploded, and the crystals all burnt up in a second, creating a flash so bright he lost his sight, the crashing airship also taking his hoof. He woke up a few days later, his missing hoof already replaced with the iconic mechanical one, even though nopony knew where it came from. He later learned that a recovery team hadn't reached him before an hour had passed, and then the hoof already was installed. His sight never returned. SkyTech Shipping Two years of training his ears passed, and he soon returned to the skies, this time on a coal-powered airship named Raine, and with a new vision. He was going to make a large shipping company. SkyTech Shipping. It took him several years and many failed attempts, but eventually he succeeded. Based in Vanhoover, would his first shipping line be formed between Ponyvale and Vanhoover, and later would other lines be formed too, creating a vital lifeline for Vanhoover, and strong bonds between cities. His adventures in Vanhoover also once got him attacked by timberwolves. The local changeling hive offered to help heal his wounds, and he acceted, being back on his hooves within a week. Return to the Vale He was eventually asked to move back to Ponyvale to take over as Chief Constable, mainly due his past experience. He accepted the offer, and is still the Chief Constable, preserving the peace through peaceful means, trying to deal with issues by talking to the ponies involved before arresting them. Change A few months later was he gone for two full weeks. It was never explained why, but when he returned was he quickly back in work. What most didn't know that a side of him the he didn't know about had awakened, changing the very being he was. Not many ponies knows that he's now a female changeling though, and he keeps that secret close. Fire and a new Home Events following a month in coma lead to the Constabulary, and Pilot's temp home to burn down a bit of a year later. Following the fire, construction of a new building was started, and at the same time was Pilot finally getting a separate home in the town. During his time off as the reconstruction happened, would he meet a mare named Signal Flare. They eventually got together. Trivia *He navigates using sound, and have a lot of practice using his vocal chord in ways normally not possible. He even have locks that only can be opened by a specific frequency directed as a beam at the lock. He can also send out a sound spear to confuse his opponents. *His ears are well trained, and he can listen to the world to get an idea of what's around him. *He eventually got safe crystal-based technology for his boiler, removing the need for coal. *Pilot is Genderfluid, accepting both male and female terms. *Pilot's father was the Prince of the Sky Hive, a Hive that had been destroyed just days before Pilot was born. Pilot is the only surviving member of that Hive now. Category:Roleplayers